


The Scene (A BDSM Story)

by Demitria_Teague



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, ChanKai, Comedy, Daddy Kink, Dom!Yixing, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Everyone Is Not Gay, Exo BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Little Space, Little!Baekhyun, Little!Jongin, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, dom!Kyungsoo, dom!chanyeol, exoau, exofoc, kaiyeol - Freeform, sub space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: Chanyeol's hands were full with dealing with his naughty "Little" Sub, Jongin, who, no matter what method of punishment he gave, would not follow the rules.  Their beautiful, obedient, Scene Doll, was an inadvertent temptation that also got Jongin in trouble.  Yixing made a suggestion, and adopted a baby, to go along with his own "Little" Sub, Baekhyun.  "Little" Baekhyun, also a Pixie in his Daddy's Fantasy Scene, must stay true to the Scene:  Pixies caused mischief.  Rules?  Pfft.  Voyeur Minseok had to deal with a thorn in his side, Chen, who also participated in The Scene.





	1. Naughty Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a little bit of a plot, but I basically wanted to have fun with Little!Jongin (and typing/texting conversations).  I've started being drawn to Chanyeol/Jongin, so of course Chanyeol would be the Daddy.
> 
> * All Dom/Sub activities are consensual, and have been written in a way that the D/S world isn't just a thing they do, it's an alternative lifestyle and pores over in to their every day life.  
> * There are female characters with male characters (everyone is not gay, although there are bisexual characters).  [If this isn't your thing, click out now]

 

  **Naughty Naughty**

**-**

 

**___ Chat 1:  Minseok and Jongdae**

  "So, how's Chanyeol's Household Scene doing," Minseok typed.  His dark blue text disappeared when he hit enter, and appeared on the white background forum screen.

  In brown text, Jongdae replied, "He and his Doll are doing great.  They have a Little now named Jongin.  His Little name is Sun.  It's a play on Son, because he's a Little whose headspace is their son.  The Doll's nickname is Moon, so Chanyeol has Son/Sun and Moon.  He always did like that Duality shit."

  Minseok scoffed.  "Just admit you think it's adorable and stop trying to act like a hard ass."

  Chen, "Whatever.  I can't deal with that Little stuff.  It's like having a regular child... with intimacy like an adult... and it weirds me out... sort of."

  Minseok, "Just because they're in Little headspace doesn't mean they aren't adults.  Besides some Littles are just children and there's no sexual component."

  "Ok," Chen said.  "So, there's that.  Still... just no.  Although, if you were to be my Little I'd pamper you and make you stop wearing that horrible spicy cologne."

  "It's not spicy."

  "It is.  Or it has some weird water smell that weirds me out."

  "What doesn't weird you out?"

  "Rainbows."

  Minseok flooded the screen with dark blue hearts.  "Is Yixing back?  How's his Fantasy Scene doing?"

  "*sigh  He hasn't even gotten off the plane yet.  Speaking of- I have to leave now or I'm going to be late to the airport.  Talk later.  Promise."

  As he began lowering the laptop screen, new text caught his attention.  He raised it and read.  Brown text, Jongdae.  "Oh, and Yixing might have a baby on the way.  Jongdae Out."

  There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but the dreaded light gray Signed Out text appeared under Jongdae's user name.  "That little punk," he said, and then he typed it for good measure.

 

**___ Chat 2:  Minseok and Jongin**

  People moved around Minseok and he sipped his ice coffee, bored.  Jongdae had _not_ called back, probably hogging all Yixing's attention before the group found him.  His pocket vibrated and he pulled his cellphone out.  An envelop icon glowed white at the top of his hibernated screen.  He pulled the top of the screen down and the envelope expanded in to an info screen:  Text Message from Chanyeol.

  He clicked on it and grinned.  Little Jongin had most likely stolen Chanyeol's phone.  "hi hyug," which should've been, "Hi, Hyung."

  Minseok texted back:  "Does your Daddy know you have his phone?"

  "Yh klh yYeiESs Y..e..s.  :)."

  "Are you sure?"

  "....Y/"

  His cheeks warmed at the cuteness.  "Ok, what's up?  Did you write me for a reason or did you just miss me?"  At that moment he remembered that Jongdae had mentioned pampering him if he were his Little.  He blinked a few times, one side of his nose wrinkled.

  Could he ever be a Little?  He didn't feel the impulse or drive to search for a Dom Daddy.  In order for him to have a clear perspective would be if he really were a Little.  He'd never regressed before, not even as a child when he wanted to get his way.  Cuteness affected him positively from others.

  If he even thought of doing it himself he cringed.

  "I miss yu," Jongin texted.  "Where's Chen?"

  "You mean Mister Chen or Chen Hyung."

  "Yes."

  Minseok waited for more.  It didn't come and he snorted.  "He's probably with Xing-Xing."

  "Xing back?"

  He could imagine him wiggling on the carpet or holding the phone up to Chanyeol.  When Chanyeol tried to take it, he'd say "Nooooo" and roll away to continue texting.  The Doll...  He wondered how she reacted to all this... or just how she acted in general.  The two times he'd seen her, she'd been sitting quietly by Chanyeol at the D.S. club or cuddled with Jongin at Chanyeol's house.

  They had been sleeping.  He wondered if she constantly had to reapply her makeup and eyelashes or if they stayed on through... strenuous activities.  "Yes, Xing's back.  I'll get him to video call you when I see him.  Okay?"

  "OkKaag... K.  Bye."

  He snorted.  He'd given Chanyeol the phone by now.  That little _Little_ had used him to get info on Yixing.  Or had just lost interest in the conversation.  Besides his Daddy and gorgeous Doll, he had a short attention span.

 

**____ Sun and Moon**

  Jongin kissed the inside of Moon's breast (Baekhyun had taught him that word; Only immature people used the word boob), the brown freckle made her white skin stand out.  He kissed her left leg, just below the hip bone; Another pretty freckle.  He had opened Moon's silky pink nightgown enough to see the most... serious... parts (He's sure serious isn't the right word).  Her skin felt really soft and warm on his lips, and she smelled like those red flowers boyfriends brought their girlfriends.  His Daddy had Doll when he'd met him and she had become his Doll to.

  So nice and pretty and liked to cuddle and pet his hair.  She read him books at night.  Daddy wouldn't let her help with his bath, because he couldn't be trusted not to be naughty (He'd learned that naughty meant...  He giggled.  ...this, and if his Daddy found out about it...).

  He didn't understand why he couldn't do this.  Moon didn't mind and she made those noises, which he'd learned were good and sometimes her... down there... water would come out, even more than got on his fingers or his... down there... when he made her make those noises, when he made himself also feel good.  His down there had been wanting to feel good for a while now and he wanted her to feel good.  Daddy hadn't left them alone since he caught him with his tongue on those round things on one of her breasts.  It'd felt different than the softness of the rest of her, but he'd like the hardness on his tongue.

  "Damn," he thought.  He gasped.  Baekhyun had taught him a bad word and he planned on hurting him for it, 'cuz he couldn't stop thinking it.  He eased himself in to her and watched her face change as he made both of them feel good.  He'd locked the front door, the top lock so Daddy's key wouldn't work.

  "So good," he whispered.

  Moon held on to him and made those noises and he couldn't not make his own.  Her soft neck on his face, her soft legs around him, kisses he usually only got from Daddy, but softer.  Daddy made him feel really good and he looked forward to it again, but it couldn't be like this; Man: Hard, strong body, deep voice and Woman: Soft body, liked his strength, let him be on top, and pretty voice.  He wouldn't choose one more than the other and he didn't have to.

  Luckily he had them both.  Even if his Daddy were a meany head sometimes.  What did he expect from a Little?  Even Daddy had said Jongin had no impulse control, 'cept he'd called him Sun at the time.  Sweat made him have to hold on to Moon a little harder and her nails on his back made him suck air between his teeth.

  "So good," he whispered.

  More kisses and she did that thing he liked, her version of his having the last bit of feeling good.  It took a little more time for him and he hadn't forgot to put on the safety thing down there (Daddy had said over and over again that if he didn't want to be a different kind of Daddy, "With a screaming normal little baby," Baekhyun had said, which scared the crap out of him.  Then he had to put it on every time, "You be naughty," Daddy had said).  After, he'd snuggled her, the fuzzy carpet felt good.  It tickled every now and then, but it didn't bother him enough to move.

  They had to though.  Daddy would come home and he'd be in big trouble.  Moon had it easy.  A Doll had to do what their owner wanted, but they never did any thing Moon didn't want (They used Red, Yellow and Green as words to know their mood with each other and Daddy).

  Even though they were about to take a shower, he fixed her gown.  He hurried them through it, being careful not to fall or let her fall.  After he'd dried them off and got them dressed, he told her to sit on the couch.  If he used spray smelly good stuff Daddy would know he'd done something naughty and if he didn't... Daddy would know any way 'cuz of the scent that making them feel good made.

  Why hadn't he thought of that before?  Oh well.  It'd been worth a time out... or spanking.

 

* * *

 

**Demitria_Teague (Author)**

**PS:**

**A naughty Sub, a beautiful Doll, a mischievious other Sub, and a Daddy who has his hands full.**

**What will happen in Chapter 2?**

 


	2. Stupid Baekhyun

**Stupid Baekhyun**

**-**

**___ Gulp**  
  The D/S club had multiple themed rooms, some Little friendly and some not.  Jongin peeked into the snake skin room.  Yellow or green eyes with black slits in the middle of them, matching marks on their faces, fingernails long and black, made him shiver.  The only thing he liked were the different color glow-sticks everywhere.  Baekhyun shouldn't have come here.  
  He'd taught him a bad word and deserved to be hurt, but by him.  He could wait though.  "Yeah," he whispered and turned around.  Mid-step, he stopped.  Little Baek could be in trouble.  
  What could happen while he went to get Daddy?  No, he had to get him out.  He whined.  Baekhyun really had it coming.  A flash from the side made him flinch and spin around.  With a hand on his heart he looked around.  
  The light had turned purple and the make up and eyes were glowing different colors:  White, green, purple, blue, orange.  Music had changed from a weird slow beat to something that made people dance naughty.  He'd been too scared before to realize that even the men barely had any clothes on.  Their skin had been darkened by the purple light, so only the bright clothes stood out.  He gulped.  
  Biting his lip, he looked around carefully.  People were on top of each other on couches, dancing, and other things.  Doll came to mind.  "No no, focus," he thought, with a jerk of his head.  Baek had went down the middle to the back.  
  He cleared his throat and regretted it.  Thankfully the music covered it.  Dipping his head, he stepped in.  The dancing, music, lights, and smokey incense smell, he felt it on his skin, filled his nose, and he shivered for a different reason.  No, Little's weren't allowed here.  
  If he got in trouble 'cuz of Baek...  
  He growled.  A laughing woman in a bright green, one-piece outfit, nearly hit him in the face.  Gasping, he ducked, and then hurried before she seen him.

 **___Daddy And Dad With Oil And A Plan**  
  Chanyeol took his glass from the round table.  He turned it, admiring the lime slice standing out from quality water.  He "Mm'd" in appreciation.  His cellphone vibrated on the table.  With his free hand, he touched the screen:  Yixing.  He smiled and put his drink down.  
  "I'm almost there," the text message said.  
  He shook his head.  Yixing, always made sure to announce his arrival, just in case.  A little paranoid, but cute.  When he saw him he waved.  Yixing navigated around Doms and Subs, luxurious you-shaped booths, like the one he sat in. and little silver trolleys with aromatic things to create specific atmospheres for each group.    
  "You're looking very... plain," Chanyeol said.  
  He ran a hand through his hair and said, "I haven't had time to participate in any Scene since I got back."  
  "How does it feel to be a father now?"  
  Glass tinkled as Yixing chose a clear quartz bottle in the shape of a sea-shell.  He sat down and opened it, sighed in what appeared to be exhaustion.  
  "Here, let me," Chanyeol said, reaching for the bottle.  Yixing relinquished it without hesitation.  He used the vial to add a drop to his index, middle finger, thumbs, and then put the bottle on the table.  "Close your eyes," he whispered and he did immediately.  As he massaged the earth scented oil on his temples, in front of and behind his ears, he noticed just how sleep swollen his eyes were.  
  With a few more drops, he massaged his hands and closed the bottle.  Yixing kept his eyes closed and leaned his head on the backrest.  "Thank you, Hyung," he said.  
  Chanyeol gave him a minute to relax before he said, "So?"  
  Yixing opened his eyes and gave a sleepy smile.  "Being a father is great.  The paperwork went through no problem, as you know, and they finally gave her to me.  She's so adorable, full head of hair and gummy little smile.  I can't wait for Baekhyun to meet her."  
  "Baekhyun in the nursery like Jongin?"  
  "Yeah, I had Chen's friend Kitten watching him."  
  Chanyeol said, "You seriously let a Primal watch Baekhyun for a week?"  
  His bottom lip pushed out.  "She's only full Primal when she's in Primal Territory.  Besides, if any one can keep him safe and in line, it's her.  Who's Jongin with?"  
  "Doll, of course."  
  "Doll?  Didn't you band the two of them from being alone together?  Has he finally learned his lesson?"  
  "No."  Chanyeol looked at his lap and ran a hand down his face.  "I have tried spanking him, putting him in time-out, other... more illicit punishments..."  He shook his head.  "...and nothing."  
  "I'd swear he's a teenager trapped in an adolescent body."  He looked at him and gave a tight smile.  "I'm out of ideas."  
  Yixing's eyes went blank and only those close to him knew it to be his thinking expression.  He seemed air-headed sometimes, but usually his ideas brilliantly knocked everyone off-guard.  His eyes focused and he said, "Why don't you punish Doll?"  
  "I can't do that," Chanyeol said.  "It's not her fault he's being a brat."  Yixing looked annoyed and Chanyeol's tongue swiped his top lip from middle to right, a nervous habit.  
  Yixing said, "Doll follows orders and you know you're too lenient on what Jongin can tell her to do, even if she only does what she wants.  But..."  He held up an index finger.  "...if you promise to Jongin that if he does a certain thing, like touch her in an inappropriate way or has sex with her, that you'll punish her.  He'll be forced to watch and unable to do any thing about it."  
  "Doll has to do what her master wants, so it isn't against her contract.  She'll most likely be intrigued by the concept."  
  "That's brilliant."  Chanyeol smirked and then his expression disappeared.  Without emotion he said, "This rule will be enforced immediately."  
  Yixing laughed, smug a fleeting thing, and then he whined.  "I need sleep.  Help me get my Little and I'm going home."  
  Smiling, he helped him up.  He put the oil on the trolley and started leading him to the nursery.

 **___Black Hole**  
  Minseok rarely participated in The Scene, being more of a Voyeur.  The bar on the second floor made mean drinks.  It'd been named SKY, because of the earth elemental theme that bloomed from the large tree in the middle of the room.  Alcoholics needed drinks all day, but he just wanted them, and not all day.  An occasional tip off and he'd be good to go.  
  He'd taken a bottle of the house wine, also named SKY, and a small globe glass, to a table by a large window near the outside deck.  He had enough view to make out the artificial ocean, which Yixing had helped set up.  It branched from his fantasy theme and had often been a field trip treat for his participants.  Mermaids, Plant Folk, Fairies, Human's looking to discover a a supernatural creature, fantasy scenes galore.  Perimeters of each were discussed ahead of time, so impressively organized.  
  His phone buzzed in his pocket.  He put it on the table and ignored it.  SKY wine bottles were thick blue glass with white around the bottom and middle, looking like it'd been chilled in a freezer.  He thought about Chen's cheap globe glass; It said, "Because.  Life."  Shaking his head, he unwrapped the silver aluminum and unscrewed the cap.  
  Even the wine came out blue, a light shade that looked like a few drops of food coloring had been added to water.  It tasted fresh, then subtly sweet, with an ending of tang.  He'd soaked a few seedless strawberries in it and it'd been delicious the next day.  His phone buzzed again and he took a sip.  Another buzz, another sip.  
  Another buzz.  
  He sighed and set his glass down.  Chen's blaring name taunted him.  "Answer," it said.  "Could be interesting," it said.  That got a roll of eyes and he exhaled.  
  The message made him go statue still.  First Chen had ignored him, and then he wanted him to bring him food?  Why couldn't he walk his happy, overly loud self across the street, around an immediate block, and get it himself?  It's exactly what he texted.  
  "Because I'm in character," he replied.  
  "So, not my problem.  I get to see Yixing soon and you're not invited.  I'm not even going to post pictures."  
  "Oh, you wound me so.  Come on, my stomach's a black hole.  It's going to start eating itself soon."  
  So, dramatic.  Sometimes he wanted to duct tape his mouth, tie him to a chair, put him in a closet and leave him there.  
  "I know how you can see Yixing faster."  
  Minseok narrowed his eyes.  If this were a trick...  "How?"  
  "I see Little Baek being his usual pixie self and Jongin.  I know for a fact that Yixing and Chanyeol had a meeting like ten minutes ago.  Where do you think Chanyeol and Yixing are going to end up, when they find out their Little's are missing?  Here in my scene."  
  He inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled. "Fine.  I'll get your stupid food.  What do you want?"

 **___Run, Sun, Run**  
  Jongin wanted to find Baekhyun like a normal person, whispering and tip-toeing around.  But the music made it impossible and he could barely see.  Bright colored clothes with dark body parts moved around him.  He winced as an elbow stabbed his side.  By the time he made it to the other side he felt like crying.    
  He'd glanced a hallway behind him and he felt his way to it.  It felt narrow and he stopped.  Why had he gone down a dark hallway?  He'd never find Baek.  Where did it even lead?  
  Feeling stupid, he made his way back to the end of the room.  No way would he be going out there any time soon.  His side still hurt.  So did his toes, left knee and shoulder.  He had to get Daddy.  
  Breath made it roughly down his nose and the pain felt like it'd reached his stomach.  Daddy would be mad.  Why had he come in here?  Baek could deal with his own problems.  The amount of times he'd gotten in trouble because of him...  
  "Stupid Baek," he mumbled.  
  The music changed and so did the dance style.  His eyes grew wide as bright outfits moved closer and got lower, and butts shaking and people moaning-  He covered his eyes.  Feeling good and this were way different.  This room didn't let Little's in for a reason - this.  
  A sharp jab to his aching side had him gritting his teeth and flinching away.  Purple light and bright clothes poked spots in his eyes.  He squinted beside him.  Fluffy hair dimmed by the purple light, neon white teeth, and small, neon yellow wings:  Baekhyun.  Jongin grabbed his shoulders and shook him.  
  Baekhyun "Ah-ah-ah-ah-aghed", and then laughed.  "Why are being so violent?"  
  "Why?  Why?  'Cuz you evil brat made me think bad words and 'cuz we're here.  My side hurts.  I got hurt a lot."  
  "We're going to get in trouble."  
  "You're going to get in trouble," he said.  "I'm going to leave here and get back before they ever know I was gone."  
  Jongin's eyes widened, his muscles tensed, he shook Baekhyun again.  
  "Cut it out."  He tried pushing him away.  
  "I'm going to take you back to Daddy and you're going to be in so much trouble."  He put his arms around him and lifted him.  
  He growled.  Kicking his feet, he demanded, "Let me go."  Jongin held him tighter when he arched back.  "I swear I'm going to headbutt you if you don't let me go."  
  "Go 'head.  I'll headbutt you back."  
  Baekhyun whined and kicked his feet again.  "Nobody wins with a headbutt."  
  "Then don't do it.  What are you even doing here?"  
  "Because I can."  
  "You can?  Don't you mean You Can Be?"  
  Kicking his feet again, he said, "Whatever, same difference."  
  Jongin pouted.  "You make no since."  
  "I am since."  He went limp.  
  He moved his head so he had to look at him.  "You do know I'm bigger than you, right?  Taller and more muscular, Little or not."  
  Still limp, Baekhyun said, "And?"  
  "Unbelievable."  
  "I am beliffable," Baekhyun said.  
  Jongin made a face.  "Huh?  Never mind."  He watched the crowd.  The bright clothes and dark body parts made it hard to tell if people were guys or girls.  
  That one woman had been really close, which is why he'd been able to tell.  It took a few minutes, fighting Baekhyun, preparing to run.  A chance happened and he cringed.  Breathing hard, he stepped in to the bunch of dancing people.  No elbows hit him, no one stepped on his toes.  People seemed to have gone more to each side of the room.  A neon yellow couch and a dark bubbling little pool.  
  He breathed in and moved quicker.  Baekhyun had got in to his arms the normal way, like a Little and his eyes glowed bright white from the purple light, so did his smiling teeth.  
  "Almost there," Baekhyun said.  
  Jongin bounced him, which made him yell and hold on to his neck.  "This is your fault."  
  "Is not."  
  "Is to."  
  "Is not.  You came in here by yourself."  Only his arms stayed strong when he went limp again.  
  Jongin rolled his eyes and bounced him, making him yell again.  He passed the yellow couch and the purple light cut off.  
  The regular light had come on and his eyes widened.  Snake eyes, snake make-up, sharp nails.  Baekhyun's muscles got hard.  His wings were white and messy when he looked around.  They were out of place and had been seen.  
  "Little's are like rats to snakes," Baekhyun said and Jongin looked at him.  Could he of said that any louder?  "Run, Sun, run."  He did.  
  Imaginary claws ripped through his back.  The hallway reached out to him, safety, and then pain.  He hit a body, Baekhyun shot over them and rolled a few times, the person hit the carpet and he barely avoided crushing someone much smaller.  Carpet burned his shoulder blade as he slid on it.  He rolled once, and then landed on his back with a final thump.  
  His head hurt, his eyes were squeezed shut as he MM'd.  
  Another groan above and to his right, another one further up:  Mystery person and Baekhyun.  
  They were in so much trouble.  
  Stupid Baekhyun.

 **___Pain to Pleasure and Fantasy Room**  
  Jongin and Baekhyun were sitting in a corner on bent legs, palms flat on their thighs, heads bowed.  Oceanic colors of aqua, rich blue and coral hot pink swam lazily along Yixing's Fantasy Room walls.  Metallic gold veins branched from the ceiling corners and down to the floor beneath the Little's.  A hot-tub bubbled purple beside them, smelling of lavender, which made them sleepy.  They were ordered not to fall asleep - or else.  
  "This is all your fault," Jongin whispered.  He widened his eyes a few times and sniffed, unintentionally drawing a whiff of lavender into his nostrils.  A whine left him and his face crumbled.  Two hours they'd been kneeling here and another one to go.  His shoulders had slumped over time and he felt the spike of pain become worse in his spine.  It hurt to straighten up, but he knew it'd make the pain go away.  
  Baekhyun bumped his knee with his own, before whispering, "I already told you, you came in the snake skin room on your own.  I didn't tell you to follow me.  I would've gotten away clean if you hadn't run in to Tiny Hyung."  
  Jongin gasped.  "Uuuuu'll, I'm going to tell Minseok Hyung you said that."  
  "Tattle-Tale."  
  A switch smacked Jongin's back and pain sizzled under the patch of carpet burn.  He seethed.  One thing that had always made his punishments hard?  
  Pain quickly became pleasure.  This time it bubbled under his skin, rippled cool through his bones.  Time stopped, started, and then his entire body shivered.  He had trained himself to keep from voicing some moans, sounding them out in his mind.  Not that he didn't want another smack, but now wouldn't be the time.  Trouble - no pleasure.  
  A snap beside him raised the hair on the back of his neck.  He looked over and Baekhyun's body had curved.  His fingers were bent, digging in to his legs and his bangs had fallen in to his eyes.  The switch had hit his back to.  Carpet burn had only gotten on his elbows.  
  Jongin glared and then faced the corner.  
  Stupid Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who've Subscribed, left Kudos, and left Comments. I appreciate that you've accepted the loose string on Plot and dove in to the journey of the Littles (Jongin and Baekhyun), Daddy's (Chanyeol and Yixing), and Voyeurs (Minseok) with Thorns In Their Side (Chen - who I keep forgetting and calling Jongdae... or maybe it's the other way around...) - any who. Thank you.


End file.
